powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Sentai Ranger/Part 2
This is a page listing the Sentai Rangers from Maskman to Carranger. Super Sentai * AkaRed (Boukenger vs. Super Sentai, Gokaiger 2, 8, 15, 16, 21, 37, 38, 47, 51, Super Animal War) (played by Keizo Yabe, voiced by Toru Furuya). Aka-red.png|AkaRed (30th anniversary) Aka-red35.png|AkaRed (35th anniversary) Aka-red40.png|AkaRed (40th anniversary) Hikari Sentai Maskman (1987) : Main article: Maskmen * Takeru / Red Mask (played by Ryousuke Kaizu) * Kenta / Black Mask (played by Koichi Kusakari) * Akira / Blue Mask (played by Issei Hirota) * Haruka / Yellow Mask (played by Yuki Nagata) * Momoko / Pink Mask (played by Kanako Maeda) * Ryo Asuka / X1 Mask (39) (played by Shinji Higashi) Mask-red.png|Red Mask Mask-black.png|Black Mask Mask-blue.png|Blue Mask Mask-yellow.png|Yellow Mask Mask-pink.png|Pink Mask Mask-green.png|X1 Mask Choujuu Sentai Liveman (1988) : Main article: Livemen * Yusuke Amamiya / Red Falcon (played by Daisuke Shima) * Joh Ohara / Yellow Lion (played by Kazuhiko Nishimura) * Megumi Misaki / Blue Dolphin (played by Megumi Mori) * Tetsuya Yano / Black Bison (28-49) (played by Seirou Yamaguchi) * Jun'ichi Aikawa / Green Rhino (29-49) (played by Jin Kawamoto) Live-red.png|Red Falcon Live-yellow.png|Yellow Lion Live-blue.png|Blue Dolphin Live-black.png|Black Bison Live-green.png|Green Sai Kousoku Sentai Turboranger (1989) : Main article: Turborangers * Riki Honoo / Red Turbo (played by Kenta Satou) * Daichi Yamagata / Black Turbo (played by Fumiaki Ganaha) * Youhei Hama / Blue Turbo (played by Keiya Asakura) ** Ken-ichi Yamada / Blue Turbo (43) * Shunsuke Hino / Yellow Turbo (played by Junichiro Katagiri) * Haruna Morikawa / Pink Turbo (played by Noriko Kinohara) Turbo-red.png|Red Turbo Turbo-black.png|Black Turbo Turbo-blue.png|Blue Turbo Turbo-yellow.png|Yellow Turbo Turbo-pink.png|Pink Turbo Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman (1990) : Main article: Fivemen * Gaku Hoshikawa / FiveRed (played by Toshiya Fuji) * Ken Hoshikawa / FiveBlue (played by Kei Sindachiya) * Fumiya Hoshikawa / FiveBlack (played by Ryohei Kobayashi) * Kazumi Hoshikawa / FivePink (played by Kazuko Miyata) * Remi Hoshikawa / FiveYellow (played by Ryo Narushima) Five-red.png|FiveRed Five-blue.png|FiveBlue Five-black.png|FiveBlack Five-pink.png|FivePink Five-yellow.png|FiveYellow Choujin Sentai Jetman (1991) : Main article: Jetmen * Ryu Tendo / Red Hawk (played by Kotaro Tanaka) * Gai Yuki / Black Condor (played by Toshihide Wakamatsu) * Jeffrey Kensaki / Green Eagle (Manga exclusive) * Raita Ooishi / Yellow Owl (played by Tomihisa Naruse) * Kaori Rokumeikan / White Swan (played by Rika Kishida) * Ako Hayasaka / Blue Swallow (played by Sayuri Uchida) * Dan / Birdman (23-24) (played by Hideki Fujiwara) Jet-red.png|Red Hawk Jet-black.png|Black Condor Jet-yellow.png|Yellow Owl Jet-white.png|White Swan Jet-blue.png|Blue Swallow Jet-birdman.png|Birdman Jet-green.png|Green Eagle Neo-Jetman : Main article: Neo-Jetman '' * J1 (played by ''Yuta Mochizuki) * J2 (played by Ryuji Kasahara) * J3 (played by Minoru Watanabe) * J4 (played by Takeshi Miyazaki) * J5 (played by Miyuki Nagato) Jet-Neo1.png|Neo-Jetman 1 Jet-Neo2.png|Neo-Jetman 2 Jet-Neo3.png|Neo-Jetman 3 Jet-Neo4.png|Neo-Jetman 4 Jet-Neo5.png|Neo-Jetman 5 Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger (1992) : Main article: Zyurangers * Yamato Tribe Prince Geki / (Armed) TyrannoRanger (played by Yūta Mochizuki) * Sharma Tribe Knight Goushi / MammothRanger (played by Seiju Umon) * Etoffe Tribe Knight Dan / TriceraRanger (played by Hideki Fujiwara) * Dime Tribe Knight Boi / TigerRanger (played by Takumi Hashimoto) * Lithia Tribe Princess Mei / PteraRanger (played by Reiko Chiba) * Yamato Tribe Knight Burai / DragonRanger (17-42, 49) (played by Shiro Izumi) Mmpr-red.png|TyrannoRanger Mmpr-black.png|MammothRanger Mmpr-blue.png|TriceraRanger Zyu-yellow.png|TigerRanger Mmpr-pink.png|PteraRanger Mmpr-green.png|DragonRanger Gosei Sentai Dairanger (1993) : Main article: Dairangers * Iron Face Zhang Liao / RyuuRanger ** Ryo of the Heavenly Fire Star / RyuuRanger / China Red {Akibaranger Season 2} (played by Keiichi Wada) *** Ryo's grandson / RyuuRanger * Previous ShishiRanger ** Daigo of the Heavenly Phantom Star / ShishiRanger (played by Tatsuya Nomi) *** Daigo's grandson / ShishiRanger * Previous TenmaRanger ** Shoji of the Heavenly Gravity Star / TenmaRanger (played by Ei Hamura) *** Shoji's grandson / TenmaRanger * Previous KirinRanger ** Kazu of the Heavenly Time Star / KirinRanger (played by Keisuke Tsuchiya) *** Kazu's grandson / KirinRanger * Previous HououRanger ** Rin of the Heavenly Wind Star / HououRanger (played by Natsuki Takahashi) *** Rin's granddaughter / HououRanger * Kou of the Howling New Star / KibaRanger (17-50) (played by Hisashi Sakai) Dai-red.png|RyuuRanger Dai-green.png|ShishiRanger Dai-blue.png|TenmaRanger Dai-yellow.png|KirinRanger Dai-pink.png|HououRanger Mmpr-white.png|KibaRanger Ninja Sentai Kakuranger (1994) : Main article: Kakurangers * Sasuke / NinjaRed (played by Teruaki Ogawa) * Tsuruhime / NinjaWhite (played by Satomi Hirose) * Seikai / NinjaYellow (2-53, Ole vs. Kakuranger) (played by Shu Kawai) * Saizou / NinjaBlue (played by Hiroshi Tsuchida) * Jiraiya / NinjaBlack (3-53, Ole vs. Kakuranger) (played by Kane Kosugi) * Ninjaman (36-53) (played by Hideaki Kusaka, voiced by Kazuki Yao) Mmar-red.png|NinjaRed Mmar-white.png|NinjaWhite Mmar-yellow.png|NinjaYellow Mmar-blue.png|NinjaBlue Mmar-black.png|NinjaBlack Mmpr-ninjor.png|Ninjaman Hanaranger : Main article: Flowery Kunoichi Team *Ayame / Blue Sweet Flag *Sakura / Pink Cherry Blossom (played by Keiko Hayase) *Suiren / Green Water Lotus *Yuri / Orange Lily *Ran / Purple Orchid (played by Chie Tanabe) Hana-blue.png|Blue Sweet Flag Pink Cherry Blossom.PNG|Pink Cherry Blossom Green Water Lotus.PNG|Green Water Lotus Orange Lily.PNG|Orange Lily Purple Orchid.PNG|Purple Orchid Chouriki Sentai Ohranger (1995) : Main article: Ohrangers * Goro Hoshino / OhRed (played by Masaru Shishido) * Shouhei Yokkaichi / OhGreen (played by Kunio Masaoka) * Yuji Mita / OhBlue (played by Masashi Goda) * Juri Nijou / OhYellow (played by Ayumi Aso) * Momo Maruo / OhPink (played by Tamao Sato) * Riki / KingRanger (26-48) (played by Shōji Yamaguchi) * Gunmazin (37-48) (voiced by Akira Kamiya) Prz-red.png|OhRed Prz-green.png|OhGreen Prz-blue.png|OhBlue Prz-yellow.png|OhYellow Prz-pink.png|OhPink Prz-gold.png|KingRanger Prz-auric.png|Gunmazin Gekisou Sentai Carranger (1996) : Main article: Carrangers * Kyosuke Jinnai / Red Racer (played by Yūji Kishi) * Naoki Domon / Blue Racer (played by Yoshihiro Masujima) * Minoru Uesugi / Green Racer (played by Yoshihiro Fukuda) * Natsumi Shinohara / Yellow Racer (played by Yuka Motohashi) * Yoko Yagami / Pink Racer (played by Atsuko Kurusu) * Signalman (12-28, 35-48) (played by Yoshinori Okamoto, voiced by Hōchū Ōtsuka) * Radietta Fanbelt / White Racer (25, 34, 45, 48) (played by Megumi Hamamatsu, and later Misaki Sudo) * VRV Master (29-32, 42-43, 47-48) (played by Takafumi Moriyama, voiced by Kiyoshi Kobayashi) Prt-red.png|Red Racer Prt-blue.png|Blue Racer Prt-green.png|Green Racer Prt-yellow.png|Yellow Racer Prt-pink.png|Pink Racer Prt-bluesenturion.png|Signalman Prt-white.png|White Racer Prt-phantom.png|VRV Master Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Content